1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless LAN device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertising and public information in the form of banners and sub-windows is a popular technique adopted in the process of browsing Web pages on the Internet. Information for displaying a sub-window is transmitted simultaneously with information for displaying a Web page, which is transmitted by a Web server on the Internet. Alternatively a node on the Internet transmits the information for displaying the sub-window in an additional manner. A resulting sub-window is displayed on a client, based on the transmitted information.
In order to attain display of advertising and public information in the form of a sub-window, it is required to provide the information for displaying the sub-window (a program like HTML or JavaScript) on a node outside the LAN. A server or any equivalent is required to transmit the information for displaying the sub-window in addition to the information for displaying the Web page to the client.